1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flexible secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technology, the markets for various mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, game machines, portable multimedia players (PMPs), MP3 players, smart phones, smart pads, e-book terminals, flexible tablet computers, and mobile medical devices attached to human bodies, are growing at a remarkable rate.